


羞耻play三十题 02

by Escape_627



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 02

02 放课后活动室的H  
文/幻阳

  
“等……啊……”朴灿烈推搡着身后正握住自己茎身的人，可源源不断的快感却让他没什么力气，吴亦凡看在眼里更觉得是在欲拒还迎。

上课铃声就快响了，身为吴亦凡班上的班主任的朴灿烈本应该正在前往教室的路上，可就在他一走出办公室，就被吴亦凡二话不说拉到学校最旧的一栋楼最尾端的厕所来。

他和吴亦凡的关系复杂，说是师生，可他们现在却在干这种出格的事；说是情侣，吴亦凡似乎只拿他当炮友看待。再说了他和吴亦凡的年龄差十岁，他是个成年男人，而吴亦凡还不过是个十七岁的高三生。

至于他一个向来兢兢业业的老师又是为何会和吴亦凡这大学渣纠缠上？

就是之前有一次，朴灿烈在教课的时候，身后突然传来一声巨响，他连忙回头望了望，只见一个高大的身影从地上站了起来。

那个人，刚才趴在桌子上睡觉，他本来打算睁一只眼闭一只眼，然而此刻这人竟然还睡到了地上去！

朴灿烈知道吴亦凡在学校里的名声，各个老师都头疼他，不知因为他的成绩差，还有他那暴躁的烂脾气，说两句话就不耐烦大吼，还要掀桌子。

本来不想追究的，但人都发出了这么大的声响，他不得不说两句。他上前去扫视了吴亦凡一眼：”上课的时候睡觉就算了，还睡到地上去了？”

吴亦凡因为跌倒，从美梦中被迫惊醒，而且他是个起床气很重的人，此刻被朴灿烈冷淡的语气询问自然觉得不爽。他瞪了朴灿烈一眼，但还是乖巧地回应朴灿烈的话：”梦见老师您了，又美又骚，一忍不住就跌倒了。”

闻言，朴灿烈羞得红了脸，还好吴亦凡说不大声，不然他不丢脸丢到家去了？

“没个正经！”朴灿烈恶狠狠地瞪他，”我要继续上课了，你给我坐直身体听课！”

吴亦凡看着朴灿烈的背影，还有那因短发而无法遮掩的通红耳朵，邪气地挑起了嘴角。这老师可真有意思，够可爱。

果不其然，吴亦凡认真地听起课来。这大概是他人生中第一次那么专心听课吧，就因为前面那个站在讲台上的老师，朴灿烈。

后来有一次，吴亦凡突然出现在朴灿烈的面前，玩味道：”老师，我成绩那么差，你给我补习啊？”

啊？他没听错吧？吴亦凡竟然会主动要自己给他补习？朴灿烈一下就懵了，支支吾吾了老半天，都没说上一句完整的句子。吴亦凡也很有耐心，双手交叠抱在胸前，颇有意思地看着朴灿烈，这老师也未免太可爱了点。

“老师你支支吾吾个什么劲儿啊？到底帮不帮我补课啊？”

“当然帮！你这小子老早该开窍了！”

“好，那就这么说定了。每晚八点，老师你给我补两小时的课吧。”

朴灿烈真的怀疑吴亦凡有那些奇奇怪怪的嗜好，动不动就往他身上摸一把，有时揉揉他的屁股，有时捏捏他的腰，更过分的是连那个朴灿烈鲜少触碰的地方，他也时不时摸上几把！

朴灿烈恼了他就稍停一会儿，但没过多久又开始了，屡试不爽。

后来吴亦凡以”老师帮我补课那么辛苦了，还要每天晚上都往我这儿跑”的理由，要朴灿烈住进他家。朴灿烈自然是不会答应的，但在吴亦凡各种软磨硬泡、强行逼迫下，只好硬着头皮住了进来。

当然最无法抵挡的，还是吴亦凡的性欲。一个年仅十七岁的大男孩怎么就那么亢奋，偏偏他又无法抵抗！不过吴亦凡还是有体贴之处，知道朴灿烈无论如何都坚持隔天要去学校，所以都选择在星期五和星期六才做。当然，代价就是，吴亦凡做得一次比一次还猛。

“吴亦凡！快住手，啊！”朴灿烈带着哭腔央求着。

吴亦凡一手握住朴灿烈的下身，一手抓着朴灿烈的手腕到自己的下身来，牵引着他也摸了摸。

朴灿烈的身体顿时变得僵硬，他知道那是什么情况，他俩同是男人。

吴亦凡硬了……

“乖，帮我发泄发泄，我就放你回去上课。嗯？”吴亦凡嗅了嗅朴灿烈的头发，虽然分泌不少汗液，但洗发精的芳香远远盖过汗水的味道。

“唔……”朴灿烈的下身还被吴亦凡握在手里，掌心传来的温热让他觉得下身十分燥热。听闻吴亦凡说要放自己回去上课，他才稍微放松下来，勉为其难地点了点头。这种事儿早完早好。

“老师，你手动一动。”吴亦凡早把自己的分身掏了出来，凑近朴灿烈的手，让对方握住自己的东西。

朴灿烈迟疑了片刻，握住吴亦凡的茎身有一下没一下地撸动。

吴亦凡见他听话了，自己的手也不闲着，开始快速的撸动起朴灿烈的东西。朴灿烈虽然才二十七，是个年轻旺盛的年纪，可对这种东西几乎没有欲望，和吴亦凡做的时候都是吴亦凡讨好他，自然不知道怎么弄，手速也十分缓慢，和吴亦凡撸动自己下身的速度形成了一个对比。

“啊啊啊！吴亦凡，慢……啊！”这种强烈又舒服的感觉朴灿烈从来没体会过，此时快感涌上大脑，他一时没注意，抓着吴亦凡下身的手紧了紧，把吴亦凡给抓吃痛了。

“嘶……老师，可别把你余生的性福给掰断啊。”说着继续手里的活儿。

朴灿烈听了吴亦凡一番调戏，窘得想找个地方躲，本来就染上淡红的脸更加红了，脖子也是红彤彤的。知道如果吴亦凡没有满足定时不会放他回去的，于是也赶紧律动自己的手，给那个人痛快。

“唔，老师，你弄得我可真舒服。”吴亦凡奖赏似地吻了吻朴灿烈的脸蛋。

不一会儿，朴灿烈忽然颤栗了一下，难耐地”唔啊”了一声，全全交代在吴亦凡的手里了。浓稠的白浊看在吴亦凡眼里就像是世间最美丽的事物。

他抬手放到朴灿烈眼前，特意展示给朴灿烈看，”老师你看看，这可都是你的好东西呢。”

“唔……你别说了！赶紧爽快赶紧放我回去上课！这都几点了！”射在吴亦凡手上已经让朴灿烈脸红得都快滴出血来了，偏偏吴亦凡还在作弄他！

“呵，那老师你好歹也动一动啊，只抓住它它就会射出来吗？我弟可没你弟好说话。”吴亦凡玩味地说道，嘴里吐出来的都是污秽的词语。

俗话说眼不见为净，朴灿烈索性紧闭起双眼，反手握住吴亦凡的下身，快速地套弄起来。耳边传来的是吴亦凡低沉的喘息声，还有喘息时吐出来的热气，全喷洒在朴灿烈的耳廓。

最后，吴亦凡终于射了。朴灿烈也松了一口气。他懊恼地看了看自己的手，瞥见那白色的污浊又不好意思地移开视线。

“老师你不洗手吗？这么舍不得我的东西啊？”吴亦凡挑眉。

“说……说什么呢你！满口都是污秽的话。哼！”朴灿烈瞪了吴亦凡一眼，从单间走了出去，冲洗掉手上吴亦凡残留的精液。

“我回去上课了，你也跟我回去。”见镜子中反映出吴亦凡一万个不愿意的表情，朴灿烈脸色黯了黯，”回不回？”

“好好好，我回，我回去还不成吗？不过待会儿放课后老师你必须补偿我啊。”说完吴亦凡邪恶地顶了一下朴灿烈的臀部，自顾自的走出厕所。

“吴亦凡！！！”

朴灿烈越是不愿意它到来的时间，它越是更快到来。放课了。朴灿烈站在讲台上瞥见吴亦凡那颇有深意的挑眉，顿时觉得毛骨悚然，他怎么觉得有什么”好事”即将降临。

然而事实证明，朴灿烈的预感完全没有错误。吴亦凡直接当着同学们的面拉着朴灿烈走出教室，来到他们学楼一楼的活动室里，二话不说马上压着朴灿烈在门上亲吻起来。

“唔……别……”朴灿烈拼命反抗。这人他妈是疯了吗！这可是活动室，人随时都会进来的，他居然不知羞耻到这种程度！

吴亦凡趁着朴灿烈没注意，舌头灵活地钻入对方的口腔中，忘我地吸吮着，连带对方的唾液一并吸入自己的口中，饥渴得似是把其精气都吸到体内。

朴灿烈也进入状态里，开始回应起吴亦凡，调皮的小舌与吴亦凡的缠绕在一起。他双手扶着吴亦凡的肩膀支撑着自己，以便不会一脚软就往下坠，不过吴亦凡也算是个体贴的人，一直都圈着朴灿烈的腰。

“老师……你好甜……”一吻毕，吴亦凡舔了舔嘴角上朴灿烈留下来的唾液，略带沙哑的声线道。

“不知羞。”朴灿烈轻微地喘息，没好气地道。

吴亦凡痞笑着耸了耸肩，本来环在朴灿烈腰上的手往下移去，握住朴灿烈柔软、挺翘的屁股，狠狠地揉捏了几下。

“真要在这里？”朴灿烈蹙眉。

吴亦凡不以为意地点点头，”那当然，老师你还没玩过羞耻play是吧？今天我们就来试试看吧。老师，你说你的两颗小豆豆是不是已经立起来了呢？”

还未等朴灿烈做出回应，吴亦凡已经再次吻住朴灿烈，一手从朴灿烈衣服下摆伸入，一手则隔着两层布料玩弄朴灿烈的股间。

一把握住朴灿烈胸前的一颗红豆，果不其然，那小东西立得直挺挺的，像是极度渴望被揉搓般。

“唔……”朴灿烈舒服地叫了一声。

吴亦凡撩起朴灿烈的衣服，拉到朴灿烈的嘴前：”老师，咬着它。没有我的允许不可以松开嘴哦。”

说完，吴亦凡开始玩弄起朴灿烈的两颗红豆来。先是食指和拇指捏着那挺立的小可爱，轻轻地揉搓起来，还时不时拉了拉，引来的自然是朴灿烈的难耐的声音，但因为嘴里咬着衣服没法叫出声，于是只是发出诱人的鼻音。再来是快速拨弄食指，上下挑弄那微红肿的乳头。

吴亦凡一直觉得朴灿烈的乳头比别人的还要可爱多，也对这两个乳头情有独钟。

只不过是乳头的刺激，朴灿烈的下身已经开始昂首。吴亦凡自然察觉到了，玩味地哼笑一声，”老师你就是个不折不扣的小骚货吧~不过是捏了两把就硬了，那待会儿第一发会不会是靠乳头呢？我们来试试吧？”

吴亦凡二话不说就将乳头放入口中，舌尖在乳晕上打转，还有意无意地越过朴灿烈极为敏感的乳头，随后吮吸起来，还不忘带有”啧啧”的音效。

“哼……”朴灿烈舒服地抬起头来，难以咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，流到脖子上去。

朴灿烈忽然颤抖一下，下身便将精液释放出来。吴亦凡解开朴灿烈的裤子，下身早就探出头来，喷出来的白色稠液弄湿了内裤和裤子内部。

“啧啧，老师果然靠乳头射了啊，真是淫荡。”吴亦凡轻咬朴灿烈曲线好看的锁骨，用力地吮吸片刻，一个粉嫩明显的痕迹便残留在朴灿烈的锁骨上。

吴亦凡将朴灿烈湿掉的内裤也拉了下来，抬起朴灿烈的一只腿挂在自己的臂弯，指腹在那难以启齿的地方外围揉了揉，”老师，我进去了哦。”说完手指就伸了进去开始抽插。

忽然有异物进入，还不断地划过自己的敏感点，朴灿烈不适地”唔”了一声，衣服险些从嘴里掉出来，更多的唾液溢出来。

待朴灿烈的后方可以承受三只手指后，吴亦凡才将手指抽出，手指沾了不少朴灿烈后方分泌出来的液体，脱下自己的裤子和内裤，撸了撸自己的下身，挤进那媚红的洞穴里。

“嗯哼……嗯……”朴灿烈紧咬衣服，双手依旧扶在吴亦凡的肩膀，因为更加庞大的异物进入，一时无法适应，难耐地哼哼着。

“老师？我动了哦？”吴亦凡还是担心朴灿烈会觉得痛的，等朴灿烈稍微适应后，询问朴灿烈的意见。朴灿烈点头了，他才小心翼翼地动起下半身。

“嘶哈……老师你好紧，好爽。”吴亦凡加快下摆的速度，把朴灿烈顶得一跳一跳的，指甲都陷入他的肩膀里，朴灿烈甚至觉得自己的内脏都要被顶出来似的。

“啊！”朴灿烈惊呼一声。

吴亦凡特意狠狠地顶在朴灿烈的敏感点上，朴灿烈一个没忍住叫出声，本来咬着的衣服掉了下来，盖住朴灿烈胸前的一片美景。

“老师你不乖哦，我明明让你好好咬着呢，嗯？”说着又是狠狠一顶。

“啊！轻，轻点……”

“老师，嚷这么大声，外面的人听见了怎么办？”吴亦凡舔了舔朴灿烈的脸，恶意打趣道，”小点声，别人闯进来看见了，我可不管哦。”说完又继续快速抽插起来。

朴灿烈连忙捂住嘴，想尽量不让自己出声，他可不想今晚的校园网头条就是自己和吴亦凡在做的照片！可吴亦凡顶得太猛了，他有些承受不了，细细碎碎的呻吟声还是不经意地流露出来。

“老师你好美……老师……”吴亦凡靠在朴灿烈耳边低语，热气全呼在朴灿烈耳边，下身依旧奋力摆动，在那紧致的洞穴里，摩擦着沾有黏液的内壁。

“啊嗯……慢点，你慢……唔！！”吴亦凡毫无预兆的射了，灼热的东西贴着内壁，像是要烫伤他一般，朴灿烈无法承受这种刺激，也射了出来，弄脏了吴亦凡的校服。

二人剧烈地喘息着。吴亦凡缓缓抽出自己的东西，堆积在朴灿烈体内的精液顺着大腿内侧流了出来。

待朴灿烈稍微好一点，撑着吴亦凡的肩膀勉强站直，”纸巾。”

“我没有。”吴亦凡耸肩。

“什么？！这个好小子！没纸巾也敢这么胡来！”朴灿烈成功炸毛。

“最多我帮老师舔干净嘛。老师那么甜，我乐意。”吴亦凡挑眉，说着就蹲下去用舌尖在朴灿烈大腿内侧开始舔起来。

“唔……够了！快停下！”朴灿烈不管怎么抗拒，都推不开吴亦凡的头，只好放任吴亦凡肆意舔弄自己的大腿和后方。

“嗯，好了。我说了吧，老师的东西最好吃了。”

“闭嘴！你这人懂不懂得害臊啊！”朴灿烈瞪了他一眼，揪住吴亦凡的耳朵狠狠地捏着不放。

“啊啊啊疼！好老师，宝贝，亲爱的，你轻点，要断掉了！”

“赶紧给我穿裤子！”

“是是是，这就给您穿上，轻点儿！”

那天之后，朴灿烈罚吴亦凡一个月不能对他动手动脚，否则就让他做上比平时还多三倍的作业。

朴灿烈是松了一口气了，可吴亦凡却怎么也不依，奈何他个妻奴，谁让老婆最大呢，只好乖乖就范，苦逼地踏上禁欲一个月的痛苦生涯。


End file.
